


Diversión

by Kikinu



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sonrisa de Derek es <i>depredadora</i> y Edwin sabe que se va a arrepentir de esto. ¿Por qué sigue pidiéndole ayuda a Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversión

La sonrisa de Derek es _depredadora_ y Edwin sabe que se va a arrepentir de esto. ¿Por qué sigue pidiéndole ayuda a Derek?

— Ugh, olvídalo. Yo, mejor…

Pero su hermano no lo deja. Derek cierra la puerta de una patada y arroja a Edwin sobre la cama, para luego tirarse sobre él y atacar su cuello. Apenas puede contener el ruido poco decoroso que intenta escapar de sus labios cuando los dientes de Derek pellizcan su carne.

Es… bueno no sabe muy bien como describirlo, pero de pronto tiene mucho calor y los pantalones le ajustan de una forma dolorosa. Es una de tortura realmente placentera, como casi todas las torturas a las que lo somete Derek.

— Ahí tienes, unos lindos chupones, para que nadie te diga que no te diviertes — le dice Derek luego de un rato, semi incorporándose en la cama. Su voz está ronca y sus ojos están fijos en la entrepierna de Edwin, su sonrisa eternamente burlona en los labios.

Edwin asiente y se levanta de la cama, tambaleándose. El mundo le da vueltas y tiene que ir al baño antes de que alguien más lo vea así.

— Y, Edwin — dice Derek, antes de salir —, cuando quieras podemos divertirnos _en serio_.

Mientras dice las últimas dos palabras, Derek se recuesta en la cama y se mete una mano dentro de los pantalones, cerrando los ojos en una expresión de placer.

Y Edwin tiene que salir corriendo al baño, porque _aún_ no está listo para eso.


End file.
